For connecting body tissue, it is known, in particular hi the case of end-to-end anastomoses, to use staplers for tissue parts to be connected to one another by staples. However, the use of staplers has the disadvantage that staples are left in the patient's body.
DE 20 2005 020 505 U1 discloses biocompatible adapters in combination with adhesive compositions, in particular based on cyanoacrylate monomers, for connecting biological tissue.
A good alternative for the connection of tissue is to coagulate tissue with HF current (high-frequency current), for example, by applying an HF current to the tissue between two HF electrodes. Applying HF current has the effect of at least partially denaturing tissue proteins with, for example, triple helical collagen, a main constituent of connective tissue, being broken down into individual collagen helices. The denatured protein constituents readily allow themselves to fuse together to achieve a tissue connection. Although this process leads to satisfactory results in most cases, problems nevertheless occur with certain types of tissue, depending on the tissue composition, and they put the safety of the connection at risk and therefore lead to incalculable risks for the patient.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a surgical system to connect body tissue which allows a simple and safe connection of the tissue parts to be connected to one another and, in particular, increases the strength of the connection of tissue parts to be connected to one another in comparison with generic surgical systems.